A New Master
by superninja
Summary: Obi-Wan decides to erase Anakin from the memories of the Droids.


A New Master

By superninja

All characters belong to Lucasfilm, yada, yada, yada…

---

Anakin is gone. Only Vader remains.

Obi-Wan had the droids taken to the maintenance center on Alderaan. Little did they know it would soon become their new home. 

The jedi, only in his mid-thirties had a weary, almost haggard appearance. His youthful exuberance was gone, replaced by what could only be described as guilt.

Now, he turned toward the two droids, already attended to by technicians. Word had been sent ahead that a selective memory wipe would take place. Guilt. He had told the droids they were simply having their memory-banks cleaned, as standard procedure to enhance efficiency. More guilt.

What he was really going to do was erase all traces of Anakin Skywalker. Erase all their memories of the woman he had known as both Padme Naberrie and Queen Amidala. There were only the children to think of now.

"Jedi Kenobi...where is Master Anakin?"

The jedi turned slowly towards the golden droid. What lie would he have to concoct now? The being before him had been created, once upon a time, by an innocent child with dreams of reaching for the stars. Two small hands had put him together, piece by piece. The same two hands that had grown into those of a man who had shattered Obi-Wan's world.

"Anakin isn't here, Threepio."

The protocol droid shook in an agitated manner and huffed. "Of course I know he's not here. When will he be joining us?"

The smaller one responded in a series of beeps that seemed to Kenobi to vaguely resemble a taunt. Obi-Wan smiled in spite of himself. The two droids always seemed to be bantering like this -- an old married couple. At least when all this was over, they would still have each other.

Kenobi sighed and sat down on the window ledge and looked outward over the plains of Alderaan. Leia would be better off than Luke…lucky girl. Tatooine was a dirty, desolate place. But, he might as well get used to it – he would be retiring there himself. Far out of the Empire's reach. Far out of the reach of VADER.

It was like a cold hand closing over his heart. He could not let himself feel, not now. Too much emotion could lead his enemy to him like a magnet.

Suddenly a commotion brought him out of his reverie. The smaller droid, Artoo, was the cause.

The droid was hobbling about, its little mechanical arms jutting out, poking at the technicians, even shocking one of them. It was desperately trying to break the connective wires hooked up to the main computer.

"Artoo, what is the meaning of this?" Kenobi asked. With no response, he immediately issued a command. "Threepio, calm him down!"

The golden one acted like it was more of a bother than anything to comply. Kenobi had never liked the whining protocol droid, though he admired his devotion to his master. He watched as Threepio began to reason with Artoo.

"R2-D2!! What would Master Anakin say of your behavior?"

Artoo's response came out fast and furious. Threepio sighed and put his hands on his waist, the way a mother would frustrated with a small child. The technicians did their best to work around his animated frame.

"You must have blown a circuit! Jedi Kenobi is Master Anakin's trusted friend! He would never allow our memories of Master Anakin to be removed!" He gasped in disbelief for dramatic effect.

Kenobi's eyes got wide at this, and he looked down at Artoo. They narrowed as the cylindrical body spun towards him, his black "eye" staring at him. So, the little one had figured it out. Very clever…

"Besides," continued Threepio, "You are always making small talk with strange computers! Why, we just got here and ALREADY you've made friends with the mainframe. You're rather silly, you know. You should be decommissioned! Why, Master…Master…"

Threepio twitched as a look of confusion came over him. His head turned about the room, looking for something, searching for the right words. 

"Jedi Kenobi…who is my master?"

Kenobi looked over at the technician, who confirmed that his job had been completed with a slight nod. Kenobi sighed as an overwhelming amount of grief began to well up inside him. But he squashed it. There were only the children to think of now.

"Bail Organa is your new master, Threepio. He will be along to give you your assignment shortly."

He turned then towards the small one, and kneeled before it. Artoo let out a long shrill noise that sounded like a sigh of defeat. Kenobi moved closer to the droid, whispering.

"I'm sorry my little friend, but it must be done. Anakin is…," he nearly choked on the words. "Anakin is gone. But there is a man, Darth Vader. And he knows everything Anakin knew." He paused letting the weight of his words sink in, then hurriedly, "He knows about the twins, Artoo. We must protect the children! They are all that matters now!"

Resignedly, the little robot returned to his place among the technicians. Kenobi had never met a droid that could convey so much emotion, and so much bravery. They had both loved Anakin and Amidala, just as he had. Now, it would all be lost to them.

It was more than he could bear to watch them finish the job. Kenobi gathered his robes about him and turned his back, rushing out of the room. His transport would be along soon. A non-descript freighter carrying goods for trade that would make a stop on Tatooine at Organa's command. He would slip into the desert, with no one the wiser, and begin his new life.

The boy was their last hope, after all.


End file.
